Guns and Roses (A Vice City story)
by blissandthings
Summary: The setting's on 1995 in Vice City. A red-neck gun runner, Jon Madcap meets a novice naming Isabelle Paige in the middle of his escape from the police... They meet each other's eyes and examines each other's faces... then Jon runs away... and their lives begin to take peculiar turns… In a word, love is eminent and it happens to those who are truly meant for each other.


**Isabelle's POV**

I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I peeked outside the small window. It offered me a very beautiful view of the rare palm trees and the sun set on the horizon just when the plane was just about set down the tarmac. I've longed so much to be in this city and now I finally made it...

It has always been my dream to be here and pursue my art. With a city this rowdy and this big, I can never go wrong. All I know's I'm gonna make it this time and things will get so much better than my life back in Liberty City... where everyone appeared to abuse me and my job.

I stepped inside the Escobar International Airport and a dull roar of people filled the place. I made my way out and to the external part of the airdrome and stood by the sidewalk to wait for a cab. The air seemed so fresh in here and so humid. I pushed my teashades back up to my head as I eyed my unfamiliar surrounding in eagerness. I felt so new and welcomed but then out of nowhere, there were suddenly gun shots that were echoing in the background. A flash of terror spread across my face. I was never used to the gun shots although I once lived in a town as dangerous as this one. I hated them. Just in time, a taxi cab stopped in front of me and I hopped inside, coaxing my suitcase to my side and slamming the door shut. "Where do we head, chica?" the driver with a mustache asked with a hint of Spanish accent in his voice. I hastily yanked my Vice City map inside my purse and stared at it. The cab driver waited patiently as I tried my best to find the possible places I could crash in. "Do you know any place I could stay in?" I finally asked him after not being convinced of the idea; staring at the alien map I got from the plane until I find myself a place."There are apartments down in Vice Beach." He answered me with a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. "Vice Beach it is, then." I said and he steered ahead.

Eagerness washed me over in the thought of Vice Beach. I've never been in a Beach for a long time… and it'd be totally great to sun tan some time considering that I don't have enough money yet to be able to afford a high-powered tan yet. We were a few feet away from the sidewalk at this point and has gone by the high-wired wall of the airport with traffic up ahead. The driver sighed and muttered; "Another day, another felony." I gave him a look in confusion and asked what was happening. "There must be another puta who's stolen a car. Look at all these policemen, they should be shooting him now before he can even flee…" he replied unnaturally as he was used to these kinds of scenarios before. I bobbed my head out the window and saw the chaos in the middle of the traffic… and there indeed was a felony. A car a few automobiles away from ours was on the mid of the direction where we were supposed to head, surrounded by three armed policemen with their guns pointed on its windows.

There were inaudible noises coming from the policemen yet I can tell that they're all cussing the thief to come out. The next car to us came beeping, overcoming the policemen's noise from ahead. Then finally, after which seemed like minutes, the thief came out with his hands held above his head in surrender. As what I noticed, he was wearing a denim jacket which seemed to look a bit bigger than him and had curtained blonde hair, his bangs covering his forehead. And before one of the foolish policemen could even lay a hand on him, he has already flipped him down to his knees, the other cop kneed badly and lay on the ground in pain and the last one farthest punched in the face in full force that I think I even heard a loud thump it made me cringe. Then the cab driver said something foreign I didn't understand as he locked both doors on his sides. "Lock the doors please. He'll certainly get a cab this time." He warned after securing the doors, and I did. I hastily locked both doors on my sides and braced my suitcase with my arms in panic of what was going to happen next.

Then there came the thief, slowing a few paces from us after running from the offended cops. Furthermore of what the driver had just told me, the thief came shaking the handle of the door of the driver's seat, with a frantic look on his face. "Open the door, dammit! I need the goddamn car!" he screamed with wide eyes to the driver but he flipped him off. I leveled my head down, giving him a look of worry and shock at the same time, examining his face as he begin to notice my existence. Then the time seemed to slow down as we met each other's eyes.

He had those innocent blue eyes that lost me from wherever was I, his pointed reddish nose almost poking the glass window of the car, and thin, enticing, crimson lips that bit by bit curved into a tempting devilish smile after realizing that I was left gaping at his beautifulness. Then the cursing and whistles from the cops came back again and he had to turn around to see that the cops were coming back to their feet, then he turned to me, letting out a friendly wink before running like the wind from the policemen.

and It was as though he was meant to see me on the day of my arrival and I was meant to meet him.


End file.
